imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Ainsworth
Lizzie's profile: '''NAME:''' Elizabeth "Lizzie" Ainsworth '''AGE:''' 18 '''GENDER:''' Female '''OCCUPATION:''' Student '''ORIENTATION:''' Bisexual, which is something she believes everyone is because we will fall in love with whoever, regardless of gender. '''LOOKS:''' She has long, wavy blonde hair and big brown eyes. Her smile is wide and sparkling, which she shows off often. She is very slim, bordering on being too skinny, and is quite tall for a girl of her age at 5'10. She is often told she could be a model but would never consider such a shallow profession. She also doesn't believe she is pretty enough. '''PERSONALITY:''' Lizzie is a bright and happy girl. She is very optimistic and likes to try and see the good in everyone and everything. Her life motto is "A stranger is a friend i haven't met!" Lizzie would do anything for a friend and hands her trust out quite easily. If her trust is broken, however, she will do anything to get revenge. Once she planted some of her parents marijuana in a "friends" locker, who she had caught kissing her boyfriend. This vengeful side doesn't come out often though because most people like Lizzie and are kind to her. '''LIKES:''' Cats, especially her pet cat Sidley, painting, which she is pretty good at, the sunshine, crunching on ice cubes and holding hands, which she will do with anyone. '''DISLIKES:''' Being alone, storms, the dark, people shouting and violence of any kind. '''STRENGTHS:''' Being so slight in build she is a very fast runner. She is also very flexible and great at climbing and is brilliant at keeping morale up. '''WEAKNESSES:''' Not very physically strong. She is also too clingy and doesn't seem to understand the seriousness of certain situations. Also her trusting nature and can be a big weakness as she doesn't see when people take advantage or try to manipulate her. She is also very naaive. '''FEARS:''' Being betrayed by a loved one, bugs and being left out. Also, like mentioned before, storms and the dark. '''RELATIONSHIPS:''' Her best friend is Harry Fazer, who she has lived next door to for 10 years. She is pretty friendly with most people she comes across, including most of her classmates, but usually hangs around with Kirsty, Isabella and Violette. She also has a slight crush on Evan, but will usually fall for any guy who is nice to her. '''FAMILY:''' She lives with both parents, who are hippys. This is why she was brought up to be so free-spirited. She gets on with them both very well, but they are usually too preoccupied with protesting and painting to pay too much attention to her. She is an only child. '''ATTITUDE IN THE GAME:''' She would be very scared and try to round together as many people as possible. She would not want to play at all and would rather die than kill someone. This could change, depending on who she teams with and if people try to kill her or betray her though. '''PERSONAL ITEMS BROUGHT ALONG:''' Lipgloss, a headband, some sweets and a change of clothes. '''OTHER:''' She wants to own a cattery when she leaves school and believes that money IS the root of all evil. During the Program: Lizzie is described as free-spirited and friends with Kirsty, Violette and Isabella and best friends with Harriet, her neighbor. During the classroom scene she slowly starts to speak up, feeling she should support Evan in his bravery of refusing to play. It is noted that she has a crush on him and wanted to use the trip as a way to tell him about it. But things go not as she planned as Evan's collar gets detonated and the last thing she sees of him alive is him running around aimlessly, getting little support from his classmates as his collar explodes and decapitates him. Hour one: Lizzie meets up with Kate and because Kate used to be an animal activist, she trusts Kate, who then attacks her with her crossbow. Lizzie suffers an armwound but gets away. Her demise: